The Dragon's Heart, And The Broken Rose RWBY Part Two
by AlucardJenkins
Summary: This story is my take on how Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long began their relationship. Commissioned By: canonseeker 'Eren N.'* I hope this turns out to be the story you are hoping for.


~The Dragon's Heart, And The Broken Rose~

By: AlucardJenkins ~Devin V.

Part Two: Class Is In Session!

"Ah- Taiyang! You finally made it!" Port says as Tai enters the classroom quickly. He noticed Tai fumbling around with many books and paperwork in his hands as he enters. He starts to clear up some space on his desk he's sitting at.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor, I got caught up with Summer before I left, she was nice enough to watch Yang for me on short notice again." Tai says dumping all the things in his hands on the desk.

"Mhm, Miss Rose has been very helpful to you lately." Port says, stroking his mustache. He leans back into his chair.

"I must admit, I'm surprised she keeps helping you. Are you not aware of the amount of missions she accepted recently?" He asked.

Tai begins to shuffle through his papers.

"N-no actually she hasn't mentioned anything to me. Are they important ones?" Tai asked back.

"You know how they can be. I'd be more or less surprised that she is just helping out a former teammate and friend in need." Port says, now sitting up straight in his chair.

"Miss Rose has always been one to help others. Even if they did not deserve such generosity." He says.

Tai walks up to the main chalkboard and starts to draw out diagrams, completely disregarding what Port just said to him.

"Taiyang!" Port yells out to him.

"Wh-what?" Tai said back, barely even startled as he continues to draw on the board.

"Did you not hear what I just said to you?" Port asked.

"Yes-yes, Summer, helpful, great, all that… got it." Tai says, continuing to ignore Port.

Port gets up from his desk and walks over to Taiyang.

"Would now be a good time to tell you that I am not doing your evaluation today?" Port asked from over Taiyangs shoulder.

"What? Why isn't it you?" Tai asked back, quickly turning around to face Port.

"Hmph, glad to finally have your attention again." Port said sarcastically.

"To be short with you, if your evaluation goes well, you will be taking my position here at Signal. As for myself, I will be moved to Beacon." Port explained.

"That's great, right?" Tai asked.

Port turns away from Tai.

"Yes, in theory… however for me to get this position at Beacon, I must remain impartial. Hence why I can not be the one doing your evaluation." Port explained.

"Professor, you are making it sound like its a major problem. Who could it possibly be?" Tai asked, slightly concerned.

Port walks away from Tai, making his way out of the classroom. He stops in the entryway and turns back to Taiyang who is standing by the chalkboard still.

"Professor?" Tai asked out again.

"Class starts in about twenty minutes Taiyang." Port said back, after a small pause.

"Ozpin will be here soon." Port says back again, before leaving the classroom entirely.

"Good luck, Professor Xiao Long." Port says again, echoing from the hallway.

"That's… a good reason to be worried now." Tai says to himself. He walks over to the desk, and takes a seat. Proceeding to then rest his head down against the desk in a stressful manner.

"This is not good, Ozpin was always hard on me when I was a student." Tai says to himself, his face still down on the desk.

"What if I let down Port?… Myself?… Yang?... Sum-" Tai begins to say.

"We'll have to see first hand Mr Xiao Long" a voice said suddenly in front of Tai.

Tai shoots up from lying down on the desk quickly, so quickly that he almost flings himself backwards out of the chair.

"Ah-Oz-Ozpin! You're here! Already?" Tai says in a panicked manner. He then scrambled up from the desk, grabbing paperwork and books in a disorganized fashion.

"Did you expect anything less Mr Xiao Long? I do my best to be punctual with my time management." Ozpin says, sipping a coffee he is holding. He looks on, as Tai tries to ready himself for the class.

"Forgive me for the messy appearance, I got here a bit late, I was talking to Professor Port, and- I swear I will get this organized sir- Professor Ozpin sir." Tai says flustered.

Ozpin continues to look on, sipping his coffee. Taiyang runs back and forth between cleaning up the desk, and setting up for the class. Tai runs behind the large chalkboard, and pushes out three large crates, covered with a black sheet. Angry snarls and grunts can be heard coming from the crates.

"Hands on approach with the class today I see, Mr Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes Professor, I thought it would get the students engaged in the lesson." Tai said back, fixing one of the sheets. A large claw can be seen peering through the cage slightly as he fixes one of them.

"This will turn out to be quite interesting then." Ozpin said.

A loud bell begins to ring suddenly. Commotion in the halls of Signal Academy begins to ensue. Students begin to walk by the classroom, as well as entering it.

"Time to see if you are prepared Professor Xiao Long, or if you are the same arrogant and cocky student I used to know." Ozpin says, then starts to walk to the back of the class, taking a seat at a student desk. Taiyang looked on, slightly stricken by Ozpins remark.

Many students have already entered and taken a seat, looking toward Taiyangs direction as he stands center stage of the classroom. He visually scanned the classroom of all the young students looking at him.

"All of these hopefuls who wish to become huntsman and huntresses, relying on me to teach them." Tai says to himself. He looks toward the back of the classroom, making eye contact with Ozpin. He gives Tai a small nod of encouragement, then sips his coffee. Tai gives a nod back after pausing for a moment.

"Excuse me, um- professor?" Taiyang heard from behind him.

He turns to see a faunus girl, holding books close to her chest. Tai noticed she appeared to have dark black wings on her back and that she seems to try and hide them by wearing her long, black hair down.

"Y-yes?" Tai said back to her.

"Um… I can't seem to find a place to sit, sir." She says softly.

"Oh, uh." Tai says, with a slight pause.

He looks around the classroom to see that she was right, every seat was taken. He also noticed she was the only faunus in the class. He heard snickering laughter coming from around the class as he was with the young girl. She looked away with a shy blush forming on her cheeks.

"She can take my seat, Professor Xiao Long." a voice from the back of the room said.

Taiyang looked up to see Ozpin standing up, holding on to the pulled out chair for the girl.

"I have no problem with standing up to observe Professor Xiao Long today. Please, take a seat here Miss." Ozpin said again.

"That's very nice of you Oz-Professor Ozpin." Tai said, formally correcting himself.

"Go take your seat Miss." Taiyang said to the young girl softly.

"Y-Yes sir." She said back to him, before slowly walking towards the seat.

The young girl tries to not make any eye contact with other students as she passes by them to make her way toward the seat. She can feel many of them pointing fingers at her, and hearing muttering of jokes under their breath. As she nears closer to the seat she suddenly feels a hard tug on one of her wings, causing her to fall back in the same direction.

"O-Oww!" She cries out as she hits the ground, landing on her right hip awkwardly.

A majority of the class starts to laugh at the girl. The male student who caused this, had a small handful of black feathers in his hand.

"Hey look, I have some lucky feathers now!" he said loudly, then joining in with the class laughter.

The girl looked up from the ground at him, with slight anger in her eyes, but she was unable to hold back tears from the pain she felt from the fall. The sight of him holding her feathers in his hand only made it worse.

"Hey!" Taiyang yelled out.

"That kind of behavior is uncalled for!" He yelled out again. He started to make his way toward the girl and the other student. Only to notice Ozpin already standing behind the offender.

The laughing boy didn't notice Ozpin already behind him. Ozpin grabbed the boys hand, taking the feathers he ripped from the young girls wing.

"Normally I would not intervene in another professor's class. However I will not stand idly by as a student gets mistreated in such a manner." Ozpin says, letting go of his hand.

"My apologies to you Professor Xiao Long." he said

Taiyang makes eye contact with Ozpin, giving him a nod of reassurance.

Ozpin walks over to the young girl, reaching out a hand to her.

"Come now, I will help you to your seat." he says softly to her.

"Th-thank you." she says back, wiping away tears.

She reached out to be helped up by him. He grabbed her hand gently and supported her as she stood back up. She brushed herself off, fixing her skirt, and reaching behind her back for the wing that was pulled.

"Will you be alright?" Ozpin asked her.

"Yes, I think so. I can't really see if there is any damage right now." she said back softly.

"If I may impose?" he asked her, gesturing to the wings.

"O-oh, if you insist professor." she turns around, now facing toward Taiyang.

"I just want to make sure you will not have any lasting damage to them Miss." Ozpin says.

"Would you be able to spread them out for me?" he asked

"I- uh…" she says softly. She makes eye contact with Taiyang, who gives her a nod of reassurance.

"O-ok." she says. She grabs her hair, and ties it up in a ponytail. With a slight hesitation, she then spreads her wings, revealing how wide her wingspan is. A blush of embarrassment starts to form at her cheeks.

Muffled laughs of students can be heard throughout the classroom.

"Woah! Be careful! Might poke my eye out with those!" The same boy said with a laugh. The girls face became redder. She is clearly trying to hold back more tears.

"That's enough!" Taiyang yells out to the boy, Startling the class.

"You, to me, now!" Tai yelled again, gesturing to him with a finger to come to him.

The boy reluctantly gets up from his desk, giving the girl a leering stare as he passes her. He makes his way past more desks till he is standing in front of Taiyang.

"I'm going to give you a chance, go apologize to her, and MAYBE, i'll let you stay for the class." Tai said to him.

"As if I have to listen to you, you're not Professor Port." the boy said back to him, not even trying to make eye contact with Taiyang.

"You're right." Tai said with a sigh.

"I'm not." he said.

"You are nothing but a teacher's aide, I could lead this class better than you!" the boy threatened.

Taiyang looked up to Ozpin, still inspecting the girls wings. Ozpin made quick eye contact with him, giving him a look of little concern over the boys attitude. Tai gave back a small, scheming smirk.

"Is that so?" Tai said back to the boy, turning away from him. Slowly walking towards the sheet covered crates.

"Without a doubt!" the boy taunted back.

"Well, I WAS planning a hands on demonstration of combat today. So since you are oh so confident…" Tai said, pausing.

He quickly reached out for the sheet, and ripped it off the crate, revealing a Snarling Beowolf. He taps the top of the crate with a fist, causing the door to fall straight down to the ground.

"Have at it then!" Taiyang yelled out to the boy, whos cocky nature quickly looked of pure fear.

The Beowolf leapt out of the crate, making a direct course to the boy. His eyes were wide in pure terror. He tries to move backwards, but stumbles and falls on his rear. The Beowolf nears closer to him as it charges. Many of the other students looked on as it charged the boy, sharing his fear. Even the young girl showed concern looking on. Ozpin however, never even looked away from the girls wings. The Beowolf leaped into the air, roaring out with its mouth wide open, ready to bite right into the boy. He closed his eyes, and covered himself with his arms in a defensive way as he lay helpless on the ground, ready to accept his fate. Almost in an instant, Taiyang appeared in front of the boy, right in the path of the fierce grimm. He readied himself in a battle stance, quickly spinning around to roundhouse kick the Beowolf in the face. Causing it to front flip forward from the sheer force of his kick, as it also flung across the classroom, back into the crate with precision. He walked over to the crate slowly, lifting up the door to close it off again.

The Beowolf composed itself from the hit it just took, noticing the door already shut and Tai already holding the sheet to cover it again. It lets out a loud growl at him.

"Hey, sorry pal, can't kill you yet, I have a class to teach!" Tai said to it sarcastically, then throwing the sheet over the crate.

He walked over to the boy, still on the ground with a shocked look on his face at what just transpired. Tai reached out a hand to him.

"Are we done now?" Tai asked, still lending out a hand.

The boy swats away his hand, and gets up on his own.

"You are mental!" he yelled out to Taiyang.

"Hm… Maybe." Tai starts.

"Nobody ever said being a little crazy didnt make you a good huntsman." he joked.

"Now, get back to your seat, and don't let me hear another sound from you for the rest of the class unless I call on you, Got it?" Tai demanded.

The boy just shrugged it off as he started to walk away, trying to retain some form of cockiness. Taiyang looked on as he walked away. He let out a small sigh, and looked down. He noticed a black feather on the ground in the spot the boy was. He bent down to pick it up. He looked at it closely. It was as black as the night sky, he thought. The longer he looked at it however, made him begin to think. Everytime he would blink while looking at it, he saw flashes of 'her'.

"Raven…" He said softly to himself, before snapping out of it. He looked back toward Ozpin's direction. The boy had already taken his seat.

"Aside from minor bald spots from the feathers, your wings look fine Miss." Ozpin says.

The young girl turns around to look at Ozpin again.

"Thank you sir, I-I mean Professor." she said softly, still with a hinted blush on her cheeks. She retracts her wings comfortably against her back, then letting her hair down again.

"Come now, take your seat. Professor Xiao Long will be officially starting class now." Ozpin said to her, bending down to pick up her books, then handing them to her. She takes them, gives him a nod of thanks, then proceeds to walk to the desk to take her seat. Ozpin follows closely behind her. He takes his coffee which he had placed on the desk she is sitting at, and walked towards the back wall of the classroom, proceeding to lean against the wall to begin his observation of the class.

Scanning his eyes across the span of the class, Taiyang lets out a deep breath to ready himself. He makes eye contact once again with Ozpin at the back of the class, only to get a subtle nod from him.

"Alright then class, Let's get started." Taiyang says.


End file.
